Jasmine
}} |image1 = Jasmine by Mars Gravity.png|Novel Evil Infant Jasmine.png|Evil Infant JMManhua.png|Manhua Jasmine FanArt.png|FanArt JasmineChibi.png|Chibi |Chinese = 茉莉 星瞳 |Pinyin = Mò lì Xīng tóng |Titles = Crown Princess Heavenly Slaughter Star God Star Lord |AKA = Princess (By herself) Princess Jasmine Blood-Soaked Jasmine |Status = Unknown |Species = Human |Gender = Female |Age = 13 (First Appearance) 26 (Currently) |Eyes = Red (Previously) Black (Currently) |Hair = Red (Previously) Black (Currently) |Relatives = Unnamed Mother Xing Juekong (Father) Xisu (Elder Brother) Xing Wu (Sister) |Master(s) = Tumi(former) |Disciple(s) = Yun Che(former) |Allies = Yun Che Xing Wu |Enemies = Xing Juekong Qianye Ying'er |Profound Strength = 8th Level Divine Master Realm |Legacies = Heavenly Slaughter Star God Legacy |Occupation = Yun Che's Master Princess of the Star God Realm Inheritor of the Heavenly Slaughter Star God |Affiliation = Star God Realm |Planet = Star God Realm |First Appearance = Chapter 11 |Home = |Total Chapters = |Combat Prowess = Above 10th Level Divine Master Realm}} Jasmine (茉莉) / Xing Tong (星瞳) is the crown princess of the Star God Realm. At a young age, she inherited the strength of one of the Twelve Star Gods, the Heavenly Slaughter Star God. Appearance She looks like a young dainty and has a petite body, with snow-white skin, bright red hair, and unrivalled beauty. Even after several years, her appearance is still the same as when she was 13, with no signs of maturing because she's a half-spirit. Yun Che describes her as "a monstrous beauty, so beautiful that she could probably steal souls". It is said that her beauty at 12 years old outclasses the 16-year-old Xia Qingyue. When Yun Che first met her, her hair was as red as a demon, a face of white jade, each of her facial features were all beautiful to the extreme and all of them combined together made her unbelievably perfect. She had a pair of exceptionally very black demonic-looking eyes that flashed mysteriously as she blinked. Although she was young, her upper body had considerably matured. Her snow white breasts were like two jade pearls on her perfect body, as soft as the springtime shoots of bamboo. Even though her body had still not matured yet, there was still the release of a stunning charm that would steal souls in her immaturity. It was as if all the beauty in the world had been mustered inside this body of ultimate perfection. After using the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations her hair changed from red to black. Personality She always wears a cold and indifferent front and is very ruthless. Deep down she hides a deep pain that she doesn't want anyone to know about as seen when she broke down and cried in front of Yun Che, who happened to resemble her dead brother. Even though she always looks and says stuff that an elder would say to a junior, she has an innocent side as seen when Yun Che always goes after beautiful women, or on a couple of occasions when she watches Yun Che make love she will start to berate him for being a pervert and lecher. Background Jasmine is from the Star God Realm, a place in the Realm of the Gods. While growing up she always used to watch her brother practice his cultivation, allowing her to pick up on some of his techniques, which were later taught to Yun Che. Later on, in her life, something deep happened with her father, which involved her. This caused her to have a very deep-seated hatred and killing intent for him. Somewhere along the way, she received the inheritance from the 'Heavenly Slaughter Star God ', one of the Twelve Star Gods. Whether it was to get out of becoming a sacrifice for whoever is going to inherit the Heavenly Slaughter Star God's power or to get revenge on her father, she in order to become even more powerful used her full power in order to get the Immortal Blood of the Evil God, but later found out from the Soul Imprint left on it that it would devour her old profound veins, and give her new one, effectively forcing her to start cultivating over again. Which Jasmine couldn't afford to do. While trying to get the Evil God Immortal Blood she ended up getting poisoned by the Absolute God Slaying Poison where she went to search for the Sky Poison Pearl where she made her way to Blue Pole Star, and a fateful encounter meets up with the bearer of the Sky Poison Pearl, Yun Che. Plotline She was found lying seemingly dead in the mountains behind the Xiao Clan by Yun Che, thinking she's dead, touches her to find out that she has been poisoned by something neither he nor the Sky Poison Pearl could identify. She identifies the Sky Poison Pearl that is merged with Yun Che's body, she bites Yun Che's finger and starts sucking his blood then disappears within the Sky Poison Pearl. Later when Yun Che is about to get killed by Xiao Ba and Xiao Jiu from the Xiao Sect, Jasmine wakes up and kills both of them which causes the Absolute God Slaying Poison to rebound. Since her life has been tied to Yun Che she decides to make him her disciple and gives him the immortal blood of the Evil God to generate profound veins with the power of the Evil God. After that, she spent her days sleeping, training Yun Che and helping him to solve the problems he can't handle. During that time, seeing how Yun Che trains she felt that he resembles too much her brother, his handsome looks and will to protect his loved ones. Their relationship slowly grew. When Yun Che was taking the Netherworld Udumbara Flower for her, he risked his life to obtain it, which moved Jasmine. When she recovered her body, she went back to the Moon Slaughter Devil Nest to find the secrets within, then, she found the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations and became its master. Jasmine was curious about the secrets in Blue Pole Star so she went to the Azure Cloud Continent's Cloud's End Cliff where she encountered powerful profound beasts, she had to use more of her profound strength to kill them. Yu Luo followed the aura of her profound strength which led her to find Jasmine during Yun Che's and Feng Xue'er's engagement banquet. In silent tears, she finally bade farewell to Yun Che, breaking their master-disciple relationship with the intentions to never met him again. Jasmine was later brought to the Profound God Convention by her little sister Cai Zhi, where she once again met Yun Che. This resulted in Jasmine reacting furiously and grounded Cai Zhi to reflect on her actions. Jasmine later meets Yun Che outside the convention and tells Yun Che off once again, she told him he had no right to meet her and that she’d only meet him if he won the whole Profound God Convention in an attempt to stop Yun Che from coming in contact with her. After Yun Che had won the competition, Jasmine somehow “cheated“ Cai Zhi to attack Yu Luo the Heavenly Poison Star God. After which she kills Yu Luo, revealing her deal with her father the 3 promises he made for Jasmine to sacrifice herself for his ritual. Thus resulting in the Star God Realm King powerless against her crime. Jasmine later meets Yun Che in her Heavenly Slaughter God Hall (?) and jumps into his embrace in tears, sobbing. She instructs Caizhi to teach Yun Che whole Heavenly Wolf Hell God's Tome. Jasmine knew that she is going to end as a sacrifice for her father so she married Yun Che and Caizhi so they can depend on each other. When the sacrificial ceremony finally began, Jasmine surprised when they involved even Caizhi in the ceremony. The hatred for her father became unprecedented. Jasmine was even watching how Yun Che tried to save her and how he on the end lost his life for her. In the moment when Yun Che turned into ashes, her negative emotions reached the peak and she activated the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations. In her anger whole Star God Realm became a wasteland. Except Star God Emperor, Xing Juekong, three other God Emperors joined the fight against the Jasmine and they paid a big price in order to repel her. After that Jasmine hid in the God Realm of Absolute Beginning together with Caizhi. After some time, she was visited by Yun Che who got an approval of the Eternal Heaven God Emperor that he and Jasmine can go the Blue Pole Star and Realm of the Gods will stop to pursue her as the Evil Infant. In the moment when Devil Gods were intending to enter the Primal Chaos Dimension, she appeared and only with her help Realm of the Gods was saved from the Devil Gods. As Jasmine used all her strength to destroy the tunnel, she was at her weakest condition which was used by the Eternal Heaven God Emperor to kick her out of the Primal Chaos Dimension. Trivia *After she left Blue Pole Star, Jasmine kept the Smoky Red Fairy Dress with her and doesn't allow anyone to touch it, even her little sister Caizhi. *In the past, she wore a white skirt, black shoes, and a red butterfly clip. *She doesn't like purple dresses. *Jasmine's weapons of choice are daggers. *Her name means "Star Pupils" or "Star Eyes" *After witnessing Yun Che's death, more than 70% of Star God Realm died under her hands. es:Jazmín Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Allies Category:Heavenly Profound Treasure/Owner Category:Human Category:Star God Imperial Family Category:Status Unknown